


Love is,

by MaxinaJar



Series: Aromantic Varian [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic Varian, Gen, Team Awesome bonding, its mostly implied but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxinaJar/pseuds/MaxinaJar
Summary: Varian goes to Eugene for some insight on something that's been bothering him.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian
Series: Aromantic Varian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932235
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	Love is,

“Hey, Eugene? Can I ask you a question?” Eugene looked up as Varian walked towards him. 

“Uh, pretty sure you just did,” Varian huffed at the joke.

“You know what I meant,” Eugene cocked his head to the side, clearly amused by Varian’s irritation. 

“Did I? Hmmm,” Varian rolled his eyes as Eugene pretended to think about this, “hmmm, oh you know, I did know. What's up goggles?”

Taking a breath, Varian moved to sit beside his hero and older brother figure. This question shouldn’t have been so hard to ask, and yet Varian was having a hard time doing it anyway. Eugene now looked a little concerned but was trying (and failing) to conceal it with a continuous goofy grin that was looking faker every second.

“How did you know?” Eugene’s smile fell into a look of confusion at the question.

“Know what?” 

“....”

“How did you know you were in love?” Varian looked down at his hands, fidgeting with his gloves as he waited for Eugene to answer.

“Hmm, with who?” Now it was Varian’s turn to look confused. 

“What do you mean?”

“Kid, I don’t know if you know this, but Rapunzel is far from the first person I’ve dated,” And yeah, now Varian felt a bit stupid. Of course he would have dated more than just Rapunzel. 

“Oh, yeah, I suppose that's obvious. Uh, well then, how did you know you were in love with them? Why did you start dating?” Eugene leaned a bit back and contemplated the question, for real this time. How did he know? 

“Well, I suppose I just knew. It’s, Love isn't exactly a science kid. It doesn't have definite boundaries and rules. It just, is.” Varian looked back down at his hands, trying to figure out what that meant. 

“But, I mean, it so many people know that they are in love, and they all agree on it; then surely there are some rules. Right?” Eugene looked a bit stumped at this. He wasn’t entirely sure what Varian was so worked up about honestly. 

“Look, all I know is that when you fall in love, you will know.” Varian let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back with his hands over his eyes. 

“But that doesn’t make any sense! How are you supposed to know?” Eugene looked over at the alchemist with concern, and then a grin appeared on his face.

“Why you so worked up about this anyways, huh? Got anyone you have any interest in?” Varian’s head snapped down and he just gave Eugene a panicked look as a blush grew across his face.

“No! I don't, I… I was just curious…” Eugene watched the kid deflate in front of him, now visibly upset it seemed.

“Uh, look I didn’t mean to pry or anything. If you aren’t ready to talk about it yet that's fine, but you don’t have to lie,” Varian just curled more into himself at the comment. He didn’t have anyone he liked, that was the problem. He had been talking with Lance and Catalina when the subject of crushes got brought up. He had listened to the two of them discuss their former romantic interests. Soon they had asked him about who he had crushed on or was currently crushing on. He brought up Cassandra of course because he had really admired her confidence and ability to just be who she was. He wanted to be close to her and learn from her. They had both just laughed and told him that that wasn’t love. That it wasn’t a crush. It was just admiration. Varian had laughed that off before he realized that he couldn’t think of any other time he had had a crush on someone. 

“It’s fine Eugene, I’m just, I think I might be broken…” Eugene looked over at him, clearly alarmed and worried. 

“Wha-what, Broken? How? Why?” 

“I, I don’t know. But I just am. I don’t understand anything you’ve been telling me. And I should, right? I should understand, but I don't. And I don't know why. The only explanation that makes any sense is, that I’m broken,” Every word that came out of Varian’s mouth just made Eugene feel ill. Had he done this? Had his words made Varian feel this bad? 

“Look, Kid, you aren’t broken. I may not understand exactly why you feel as though you are, but I know you and you are anything but broken. You are whole and you are amazing.” Varian looked up at him again and Eugene almost burst into tears. His face was full of so much emotion, but mainly confusion, despair, and a little glint of hope. “So you don't understand love. Big deal! Who cares really? Love isn't everything in life, you have friends and family here to help you through all this.”

“Ha, I guess, yeah,” A smile finally found its way back onto the alchemists face as he started to sit up, “I do have family, I have all the love I need right here,” Eugene smiled back at him, still a little worried but not nearly as much.  
“Hey, why don’t we go get some cupcakes or something from the kitchen? This whole conversation was way more emotionally draining than I thought it was gonna be,” He stood up and started to exit the room. Suddenly, he felt something thump into his back. Turning around a little, he could see it was Varian, who had wrapped him in a hug and buried his face into his back.

“Thank you, Eugene,” The thanks was a bit muffled so Eugene didn’t respond, he didn’t think the kid wanted a response anyways.

“Alright hair stripe, let’s go,” Eugene smiled mischievously as he picked Varian up off the ground and marched out of the room. 

“Eugene!” Varian yelled as he struggled to get free without falling, laughter clear in his voice. 

The two boys' laughter and bickering echoed throughout the halls as they walked off towards the kitchens, content to spend the rest of the day just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, yall can pry Aro Varian from my cold dead hands. Also, Team Awesome is the best and i would do literally anything for them.


End file.
